Almanaque de Tercera Generación
by Samanta Black
Summary: Louis Weasley siempre ha odiado el San Valentín, pero cuando Beca le propone hacer algo diferente ese día, tal vez él este dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. "Un año, doce meses, doce personajes, doce historias, doce capítulos, una generación. Acompaña a la Tercera Generación a lo largo de doce historias en la que ellos, y los meses del año, son los únicos protagonistas."
1. Las fiestas en Hogwarts no son tan malas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Las fiestas en Hogwarts no son tan malas**

_por Samanta Black._

Victoire camina a paso lento hacia la torre Gryffindor. No sabe en qué momento se le ha ocurrido pasar las fiestas en el castillo, pero ahora sabe que ha sido un gran error. Mientras todos sus primos están en la Madriguera, posiblemente gastando bromas, tirando fuegos artificiales y comiendo las famosas galletas de la abuela Molly, ella está en Hogwarts, muriendo de aburrimiento. Aún no entiende como sus tíos pueden decir que no hay mejor cosa que pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts.

Tan pérdida está en sus pensamientos, que solo al llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda recuerda que no sabe la contraseña. Enojada, se sienta frente al cuadro a esperar que algún alumno de Gryffindor se le ocurra salir o entrar a su sala común, para pedirle que lo busque.

Pasan lo que para ella son horas antes de que alguien abra el retrato desde adentro. Casualmente la persona que sale es a quien Victorie se ha cansado de esperar: nadie más y nadie menos que Teddy Lupin.

—¡Hola, Vic! —saluda alegremente el Gryffindor cambiando su cabello rubio al azul que tanto le gusta a la Ravenclaw—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me aburro—contesta Victoire con un puchero que hace sonreír a Teddy.

—¿Te aburres? —pregunta pensativo el chico. Cuando ella asiente sin quitar la expresión de perrito abandonado de su cara, el Gryffindor vuelve a sonreír antes de decir—: Ven, quiero mostrarte algo—y antes de que la Ravenclaw pueda contestar, le toma de la mano y la arrastra escaleras abajo.

Caminan los siete pisos que separan la torre Gryffindor de la planta baja entre las insistencias de Victoire por querer saber a dónde van y el mutismo de Teddy quien se niega a contestarle. Finalmente, se detienen en un pasillo con muchos cuadros en el cual Victoire jamás ha estado.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estamos, Lupin? —pregunta enfadada, logrando como única respuesta las risas del metamorfomago.

—Ya llegamos, _Weasley—_contesta el chico deteniéndose frente a un cuadro con un frutero.

—¿Esta es tu idea de diversión? —vuelve a preguntar la chica mirando confundida a su alrededor.

—Aquí no, tonta—responde Teddy abriendo el cuadro frente a él y mostrándole su interior—¡Bienvenida a las cocinas de Hogwarts!

Victoire abre la boca a no más poder, sin creer que Teddy Lupin acaba de mostrarle la entrada a las cocinas, lugar que siempre había querido conocer. Emocionada, empuja al chico que estaba cubriendo la entrada con su cuerpo y entra al lugar más maravilloso que ha visto hasta el momento. Miles de elfos recorren la estancia, limpiando los platos del banquete de Año Nuevo, preparando el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, y unos cuantos, acercándose a ellos dispuestos a ofrecerles lo que sea que necesiten.

Después de pedir una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate, Victoire abraza a Teddy en agradecimiento, sorprendiendo al chico, quien no duda en corresponderle. Luego, se sientan juntos, compartiendo el pastel y miles de anécdotas y bromas, dejando que el tiempo pase sin que ellos ni siquiera lo noten.

Mientras Teddy le comenta que algún día la llevará a la Sala de los Menesteres, Victoire no puede evitar pensar que después de todo, los Años Nuevos en Hogwarts no son tan malos como ella pensaba en un principio. Y sabe que, mientras tenga a Teddy Lupin y una porción de pastel de chocolate a mano, no le va a importar pasar el resto de las fiestas allí, en Hogwarts.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están?_

_Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer minireto del Reto Anual del foro Amor de Tecera Generación. Elegí a Victoire Weasley como protagonista porque los Weasley-Delacour son lo que más me complican la existencia, así que cuanto antes me los saque mejor. Aún así me encanto escribir este drabble, porque Victoire y Teddy son puro amor._

_El primer Año Nuevo de Victoire en el castillo desde mi punto de vista. ¿Les gustó, no les gustó, que les pareció?_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Y feliz Año nuevo!_

_Sam._


	2. Anti-San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Anti-San Valentín**

_por Samanta Black._

Louis Weasley siempre había odiado el día de San Valentín. Desde que era pequeño y sus padres lo dejaban en casa de sus abuelos para irse de viajes solos, hasta cuando entró a Hogwarts y sosas tarjetas en forma de corazón empezaron a llenar su mochila.

Para él, el día de San Valentín siempre había sido un desperdicio de tiempo, dinero y dignidad, que no merecía ni siquiera ser nombrado. Había pasado los últimos seis años escapando de chicas bastante locas, y unos cuantos chicos que jugaban para el otro equipo, librándose por los pelos de toda la cursilería que inundaba Hogwarts en aquellos días de febrero.

Pero cuando entró al Gran Comedor el 14 de febrero de su séptimo año, algo le dijo que escabullirse ese año no sería tan fácil como lo hubiera deseado. Guirnaldas en forma de corazón, gnomos con trajes de **querubín **y manteles rosas adornaban todo el lugar, gritando por cada rincón la fecha en la que se encontraban.

—¿Te gusta la decoración, Weasley?—le preguntó Beca Donner, su mejor amiga, mientras Louis tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Sí, seguro, creo que es maravillosa—le respondió el chico con tono sarcástico, mientras se servía el desayuno. Beca rio, antes de decir:

—Vamos, Weasley, pensé que Francia era la capital del _amour _¿Por qué te amarga tanto el San Valentín, francesito?

Louis le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su amiga por el apodo, antes de centrar su atención en el tazón de cereales frente a él.

—Solo no le veo nada digno de mi atención—respondió Louis mientras terminaba de engullir su desayuno.

—¿Y le verías algo de interesante si te invitara a Cabeza de Puerco por whiskey de fuego, francesito? Algo así como un "anti-San Valentín". Tomar hasta perder la conciencia…—le dijo Beca, sonriéndole de medio lado. Louis la miró entre incrédulo y divertido, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y que dirá tu novio de que vayas a emborracharte a Cabeza de Puerco conmigo en lugar de estar besuqueándote con él por los rincones de Hogsmade?

—Bah, terminé con Tony hace días—contestó Beca, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—El idiota pretendía arrastrarme a Madame Pudipié con él. Creí que empezaría a vomitar flores de colores cuando me lo propuso.

Esta vez fue el turno de Louis de reír ante la poca feminidad de su amiga y la aversión que ambos compartían por lo empalagosos que podrían llegar a ponerse los demás habitantes del castillo. Y cuando vio a Beca Donner frente a él, sonriéndole pícaramente, con el cabello castaño desordenado y las mil pecas que le recorrían la nariz, Louis pensó que pasar un día de San Valentín con ella tal vez no sería tan malo como pensaba.

—Cuenta conmigo, Donner—le dijo Louis, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, antes de encaminarse a su primera clase, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al San Valentín. O mejor dicho, al "Anti-San Valentín"...

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el segundo drabble, con Louis Weasley de protagonista. Rebeca "Beca" Donner es, obviamente, un OC mío, Gryffindor, del mismo año de Louis. Espero que les haya gustado este mini-drabble. _

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios en un review!_

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


End file.
